Soy tu Problema
Soy tu problema es una cancion que aparece en el episodio "Lo que estaba perdido". Esta cancion es escrita por Rebecca Sugar y cantada por Olivia Olson, respaldado por Finn en el Beatbox, la Dulce Princesa en el sintetizador y Jake en la Viola. La cancion aparentemente (en todos los idiomas) parece ser sobre la frustracion de Marceline con la princesa; la mitad de las lineas levantan una interrogante sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esto implia sus deseos de reconciliacion y su genuina frustracion. Letra (Español Latino) Ladadadada yo te voy a sepultar Ladadadada mi sonido lo hara Tu sangre bebere de tu cara lo hare, Yo voy a... Dulce Princesa: ¡Marcelina eso es muy desagradable! Marceline:'' Que ¿acaso no te gusta o es que yo no te agrado?'' Siento no tratarte como diosa Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga Pienso que no eres tan perfecta Como todos tus súbditos Lo siento no soy de azúcar Y no soy dulce para ti Por eso siempre me evitas Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti Soy tu problema Se lo que piensas Que no soy una persona feliz Soy tu problema '' ''Nooo deberia justificarme lo se Nooo jamas lo hare Siento ser una carga (Finn: Funciona!, Mira la puerta!) Yo se que es asi Pero yooo no debo ser la que se reconcilie noo ¿Que debo hacer yo? ¿Que es lo que quiero? El' sepultarte y beber tu sangre'' ¡Deja de estarme viendo ayy, tu me distraes! Letra de la cancion (Español) '''Marceline: La dadadada te voy a enterrar La dadadada con mi balada infernal Si te cojo te muerdo y chupo Me quedo el rojo de tu piel te voy a... Chicle:'' Marceline es muy desagradable '''Marceline:' ''oh ¿no te mola...?¿ o no te molo yo?'' Perdona que no adore a la realeza es eso lo que quieres de mi a ti se te a subido a la cabeza pero yo paso totalmente de ti perdon por no estar hecha de azucar y no ser igual de dulce que tu es por eso que no me soportas es por eso que me has puesto una cruz Yeah Soy tu problema Yo soy tu problema Es como si No fuese persona Y solo soy tu problema no-o-o-o-o deberia darte una explicación y-y-y-y-y sin embargo te abro mi corazón perdon por existir 'Finn '(mientras Marceline canta):' ¡Funciona, mira la puerta! '''Marceline:' es solo que me tienes manía a mi pero yooooo no deberia ser quien se acerque a ti. Que es lo que quiero? Que es lo que quiero? (hablando) verte criando malvas y chupar la sangre de tu Agh!. Letra en ingles La da da da da, '' ''I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face. I'm gonna... Princesa:'' Marceline, that's too distasteful!'' Marceline:'' Oh, you don't like that. Or you just don't like me!?'' Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, Is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, Like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar, And I'm not sweet enough for you, Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you Well, I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem. Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. Sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist. But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you. So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? To... bury you in the ground...and drink the blood from your...UGH! Curiosidades *La Dulce Princesa le dice a Marceline "Marcelina". *Esta es la tercera canción mas larga de la serie con 1:56 de duracion.